


this feeling will not wait

by orphan_account



Category: Music RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorde and Taylor meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this feeling will not wait

"Taylor Swift wants to meet you," someone tells her. And it's, you know, _weird_ and all but Ella _likes_ weird, likes things that are unexpected, things that are just _slightly_ uncomfortable.

So she says, "Okay, sure."

 

"Hi, I'm Taylor," Taylor says, and it's not in the least uncomfortable, not even slightly, but it _is_ unexpected, because Taylor is tall and beautiful and friendly and genuine and _smart_. And beautiful.

And _interesting_ , Ella thinks, because they talk about music and songwriting and boys, drinking tea while the hours pass like they're minutes.

Taylor laughs, and says, "I think you're my new best friend." And the warmth that curls through Ella's chest at the words is... well.

Also unexpected.

Taylor's eyes are narrow, like a cat, the way she looks at Ella, wise and knowing. "We should have dinner," she says.

"I'd like that," Ella agrees, and she would. She'd like it a _lot_.

Too much, maybe, but she holds her breath, keeps her nerve, and Taylor smiles.

 

The restaurant is too hot, and they sit side by side. Ella's thigh is pressed up against Taylor's, both in dresses thin enough that there's the close, shivery feeling of _almost_ skin.

Ella tries not to sweat, because she doesn't sweat. She's cooler than this, she's sure. She remembers being cooler than this.

They order dessert, and when Taylor takes a bite, she closes her eyes, says, "Mmmm," licking her lips.

Ella's staring, she knows, but Taylor doesn't seem to mind.

"This is like the _best_ ," says Taylor, rapturous. "Here, try some." She holds out her fork and Ella opens her mouth obediently.

" _So_ good, right?" Taylor says.

And Ella nods, swallows.

 

They ride back in Taylor's car, quiet in the darkness, lights of the city moving past the windows.

Taylor's hand is on Ella's thigh, fingers sliding up under the hem of her dress as she kisses Ella's neck.

"Is this okay?" she says, the words whispered soft in Ella's ear, and she doesn't stop, doesn't wait for an answer.

"Yes," Ella says, later, when she's in Taylor's bed, Taylor's fingers inside her, tongue licking over her clit.

_Yes_.


End file.
